footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Premier League 2018–19
| winners = | promoted = | relegated = | matches_played = 60 | total_goals = 174 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = Aleksandar Mitrović (5 goals each) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Premier League is the 27th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season started on 11 August 2018 and is scheduled to finish on 19 May 2019. Fixtures for the 2018–19 season were announced on 14 June 2018. Manchester City are the defending champions. Wolverhampton Wanderers, Cardiff City and Fulham joined as the promoted clubs from the 2017–18 EFL Championship. They replaced West Bromwich Albion, Swansea City and Stoke City who were relegated to the 2018–19 EFL Championship. Changes from last season Team changes The following teams have changed division since the 2017–18 season. To Premier League Promoted from The Championship *Wolverhampton Wanderers *Cardiff City *Fulham From Premier League Relegated to The Championship *Stoke City *West Bromwich Albion *Swansea City Teams Twenty teams will compete in the league – the top seventeen teams from the previous season, and three teams promoted from the EFL Championship. Teams promoted to the Premier League The first club to be promoted was Wolverhampton Wanderers, following Fulham's 1–1 draw against Brentford on 14 April 2018. Wolves will play in the Premier League for the first time since the 2011–12 season. They will also be promoted as 2017–18 EFL Championship winners, after clinching the title on 21 April 2018 following a 4–0 victory against Bolton Wanderers. The second club to be promoted was Cardiff City who were promoted after drawing 0–0 against Reading and promotion rivals Fulham's 3–1 defeat against Birmingham City on 5 May 2018. Cardiff will enter their second spell in the league, their only previous appearance being in the 2013–14 season. The third and final club to be promoted was Fulham following their 1-0 victory against Aston Villa on 26 May 2018 at Wembley Stadium. This marks their return to the Premier League for the first time since 2014. Teams relegated to the EFL Championship The first club to be relegated was Stoke City, who were relegated on 5 May 2018 following a 2–1 defeat against Crystal Palace, ending their 10-year stay in the top flight. This was also the club's first relegation from the Premier League. The second club to be relegated was West Bromwich Albion, who were relegated on 8 May 2018 following Southampton's 1–0 victory against Swansea City, ending their 8-year stay in the top flight. The third and final club to be relegated was Swansea City, who were relegated on 13 May 2018 following a 2–1 defeat against Stoke City, ending their 7-year stay in the top flight. This was also the club's first relegation from the Premier League. Stadiums :Note: Table lists in alphabetical order. Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Result table Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Top assists Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: '''4' ** Étienne Capoue (Watford) ** José Holebas (Watford) * Most red cards: 1''' ** Phil Jagielka (Everton) ** Isaac Hayden (Newcastle United) ** Jonathan Hogg (Huddersfield Town) ** Pierre-Emile Højbjerg (Southampton) ** Nemanja Matić (Manchester United) ** Wes Morgan (Leicester City) ** Marcus Rashford (Manchester United) ** Richarlison (Everton) ** Adam Smith (Bournemouth) ** Jamie Vardy (Leicester City) ** Aaron Wan-Bissaka (Crystal Palace) Club * Most yellow cards: '''20 ** West Ham United * Most red cards: 2 ** Everton ** Leicester City ** Manchester United External links *Official website 2018-19 Category:2018–19 in English football